


Stay

by FanGirlFreak16



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), My First Hazbin Hotel Fanfic, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sad Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Spooning, abused angel dust, addicted music video, angel dust comfort, charlie magne mentioned, could be seen as just close friends if you squint, hand holding, just implied, no rape actually happens in the story, radiodust - Freeform, sad angel dust, set directly after the addicted music video, warning set just for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak16/pseuds/FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Angel Dust, having stormed away from Charlie, is surprised to hear a knock at his door.He wasn't sure what or who he was expecting, but the visitor he is met with certainly isn't it. Nor was he expecting his reasons of stopping by or the events that followed afterwards.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 530





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set directly after the Addicted music video. This is my first fanfic for Hazbin Hotel, so I apologize if the characters are a bit, if not horrendously, out of character.

Angel wasn't too sure on how he became faced with the sight he was.

Just a moment ago, he was curled up on his bed with Fat Nuggets, phone in hand to get a message to Cherri and tears matting the fur underneath his eyes.

Now, he was face to face with the infamous Radio Demon.

Sure, he should have guessed who his _'visitor'_ was by the pattern of the knocks that were rapped against his bedroom door, but he had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts to care. He had simply been set on answering the door only to tell the unwanted guest to _"get lost"_ before slamming the door in their face and returning back to his bed to cry in silence while reliving terrible memories.

Slamming the door in Alastor's face would have been an unwise decision.

"Hello, my effeminate fellow!" Alastor greeted, prolonged microphone in hand. Everything about his demeanor, at least to Angel Dust's standards of Alastor, was normal. His face splitting smile was still locked in place and his voice was as chipper as ever.

However, there was one thing peculiar to the situation Angel Dust found himself in.

"Heya, Smiles," Angel said with a sniffle in an irritated tone. He leaned against his door frame, his four arms crossing over their opposites. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what exactly are you doing here?" In the plenty of months that Alastor had been assisting the hotel, Angel Dust could safely say that the deer demon was a friend of his rather than an acquaintance. They had come to tolerate each other despite their polar opposite personalities. However, even with their newfound "friendship", Alastor never came up to Angel Dust's room for any sort of visit. He didn't even come up to tell him that it was time for dinner. That job was typically reserved for Husk.

"Why, Charlie was concerned for you after a certain fiasco you seemed to pull, of course! She asked me to come check on you to make sure you are alright!" A part of Angel wanted to counter Alastor's claim with a statement of _"Why couldn't Charlie come and do it herself?"_ but Angel Dust already knew that answer to that question, if he was honest with himself. By no means did the princess of Hell take shit from anyone, much less someone she was allowing to live in her hotel with benefits of a free room and free food, but when it came to emotional outbursts like these, Charlie wasn't the best at handling them. Sure, she was a very emotionally attuned person and could often tell when someone was lying or upset, but when it came to handling severe emotions, Charlie was at a loss of things to say and was often nervous to approach someone experiencing said emotions. For instance, Charlie had become aware of Angel's emotional distress when she caught him smoking, yet she made no effort to follow Angel Dust to his room. Maybe she had originally gotten his attention in order to scold him for smoking before realizing something was wrong afterwards, but either way Angel Dust wasn't interested in looking at the fine details of the issue.

"I'm fine." He told Alastor, pushing himself off of his door frame and placing a hand against the door.

Alastor visibly gripped his microphone tighter, and his smile grew more taught. "Lying, my dear, has no benefits and only makes matters more dire."

Angel tensed slightly and averted his gaze from the Radio Demon's eyes. "Look, I'm fine," He said with more force, making a move to shut his door. "Now, if we're done here, I'd like for you to leave pl-"

"Would you mind if I came in, my dear?" Alastor asked, but he had already pushed past Angel Dust and was in Angel's room. With an irritated groan, Angel Dust turned around to face his room, hands still secure to the door.

"Sure," He said in defeat as he watched Alastor glance about his room, "knock yourself out."

Alastor, Angel knew, was always one for invading someone's privacy in spite of his gentleman like behavior. Although, Alastor wasn't one for interruption, so that was a bit peculiar to Angel. Either way, Angel watched distastefully as Alastor snooped around in his room, removing the lid off of a box or two. Angel Dust watched as Fat Nuggets moved from his laid position on Angel Dust's bed and waddled to the edge to look at the new demon who had entered the room. The small snorts that emitted from the piglet was enough to catch the attention of Alastor who had whirled around to meet the gaze of Angel's beloved piglet.

Alastor made his way closer to Fat Nuggets, hand outstretched as if to pet him, however Angel Dust was quick to scoop Fat Nuggets up into his arms in a protective manner before Alastor could get the chance. Angel's hard glare met the confused eyes of Alastor. "Touch him, and Charlie will be needing a new assistant." Angel Dust growled out.

It was Alastor's turn to notice odd behavior from the spider demon. Aside from the fact that Angel Dust hadn't even attempted some assortment of flirtatious or sexual joke aimed at the asexual deer demon, Alastor knew that Angel wasn't one for threatening any of his "friends", much less an overlord who could severely harm him with a snap of his fingers. It was clear to Alastor, that maybe Angel Dust knew Alastor wouldn't attempt to harm him.

Or would he?

"Hm," Alastor hummed with a slight tilt of his head, "duly noted."

Angel Dust continued to cradle the piglet that he called his baby as he continued to watch as Alastor snooped around. "So, why exactly did you come in here?"

"Well," Alastor began as he continued to look around, "it was quite clear to me that you are lying, so I've decided to stay until you decide to tell the truth."

Angel felt his eye twitch. He moved to place Fat Nuggets back down on the bed and eyed Alastor as he stopped looking around and simply looked straight ahead at Angel Dust. "Well, what if I don't want to talk about it?"

Alastor gave out his signature laugh, twirling his microphone around in his hand. "The Angel Dust wanting to stay quiet about something? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

Angel Dust felt himself ball his fists up. "You'd be fucking surprised." He muttered with gritted teeth.

"Right." Alastor said as he crossed Angel's room.

Angel could feel himself growing more and more irritated. He didn't need Alastor and his snide remarks right now. What he needed was silence, Fat Nuggets, and Cherri. No one and nothing else. In fact, Alastor was causing an over stimulus that Angel Dust didn't need and could be easily prevented if the demon would just leave, but it was clear that Alastor had no intentions of leaving any time soon. "I honestly don't see why you care," Angel Dust stated, eyes turned down towards his messy bed sheets. "I get that Charlie told you to check on me, but me telling you that I was fine should have been enough. Why the hell are you still pushing?"

Alastor looked to be debating over his answer, one hand placed against his cheek while the other continued to hold the microphone. "I suppose, that it would provide some form of entertainment that I've been lacking recently. Sure, the idea of this hotel's purpose is entertaining in itself, however afterlife itself has been rather mundane recently. Something like this is a change in pace that I desperately require."

Angel felt his anger bubbling over. _This is entertainment to him,_ Angel wondered? _My pain and suffering is being used as his own personal form of entertainment. He's using me for personal gain like everyone else. Why am I not fucking surprised?_

"Hey," Alastor's voice broke Angel out of his drowning thoughts, "why does your box filled with...toys...say work stuff? Wasn't it labeled something else previously?"

Something in Angel snapped.

"The fuck if it was?" He yelled, hands raising to entangle themselves in his hair. "It's not like you give a damn either way! This is all just some ridiculous joke to you! For entertainment!" Angel Dust stomped over to his ash tray where several smoked cigarettes lied, including the half smoked one he had finished a couple minutes ago. "Who gives a damn why I'm upset? Who cares if I hate my job and my boss? I certainly don't!" He picked up the ash tray and turned back towards the deer demon, but he continued to keep his eyes downcast towards the cigarettes. "Frankly, no one else does either! I'm just a porn star as far as everyone in Hell is concerned! Just a useless slut who can't do anything but sleep around and cause some pleasure for half an hour!" He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. "What's it matter about consent? As long as they get their pleasure, what do I matter? As long as Valentino gets his money, what do I matter?" Angel yelled, a couple tears spilling over his cheeks. "Well, I don't!" He said with a scream as he sent the ash tray hurtling across the room, the piece of pottery shattering upon coming in contact with the wall.

Alastor looked on at Angel Dust in utter shock, his smile still ever present, just smaller. Angel could barely bring himself to look Alastor in the eyes as more and more tears continued to trail down Angel Dust's face. "I'm fine," He whispered. "Please, just leave." He sounded so defeated. So tired. As if things couldn't get worse than what they already were.

With a soft clear of his throat, Alastor tried to speak. "My friend, I-"

"Please, Alastor...just go." Angel interrupted before plopping down onto his bed, Fat Nuggets waddling up to sit in his lap.

With an exasperated sigh, Alastor knew what he should do, even if it would cause himself discomfort. He silently sat down next to the arachnid, pausing for a moment. A part of him really didn't want to take action in what he was going to do next, but another, oddly humane, side said he should. After all, he did continuously push in business that wasn't his own and made it seem to Angel as if this was all for his own selfish gain.

Hell forbid Alastor admit to anyone, including himself, that he actually cared about Angel Dust.

Angel Dust was thoroughly shocked when he felt twig thin arms snake around his body in a way that was anything but lacking ill intention. A small fraction of him expected to be forced into acts he didn't want to do, such as the common blowjob, but he had to remind himself that this was Alastor, the asexual demon.

And also a demon that was very much so against touch.

"Uh, Alastor," Angel Dust said slowly in order to make sure that Alastor knew that the touch wasn't unwelcome, "what are you doing?"

"What does it appear to be, my dear?" Alastor quipped while still hugging Angel Dust. _How long am I supposed to do this for,_ Alastor wondered to himself?

"But why? You hate touch."

"Yes, well, someone has to tell you that there's much more to you than sex."

Angel Dust froze at that sentence. His body tensed and he felt his eyes flood with more tears. "Haha," He laughed tightly, "very funny, Al. I know you're a radioman, but that must be the best joke you've pulled in life and the afterlife," He said with a sniffle. "Could you please leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere, darling." Alastor stated, arms still wrapped around the teary eye'd Angel Dust.

Angel Dust placed his bottom two hands firmly against Alastor's arm and tried to push up and out of his arms. "Look, I'm fine," He said with a shaky voice, "I'm just going to go find Cherri."

"Angel, my dear," Alastor said in such a soothing manner that Angel Dust had never heard before, "we both know that letting you go out in such a state of mind would not be of the wisest decisions."

Angel, for a moment, stopped his struggle. For an instant, Angel let himself believe that Alastor didn't have ill intentions. At least, he didn't seem to be. _They never do,_ Angel reminded himself. _He even said that this was for his own entertainment. He's just like everyone else. He only wants to keep me here for his own benefit. I won't be caged anymore. I can't be. I can't, I can't, Ican't._ "Let go of me!" Angel yelled as he started to struggle more, using both sets of hands to try and move Alastor's arms. Despite the twiggy appearance of the Radio Demon's arms, he was rather strong, Angel had to admit. So much so that Angel had brought out his third set of arms to try to pry Alastor's arms away from his waist. "Let me go!" He repeated, starting to kick a bit while Alastor sat there without much struggle of his own. "You're just like everyone else!" Angel yelled, still thrashing about. "You don't care about my feelings! You care about yours! You only want me here for entertainment! My tears bring you nothing but joy! I'll bet having such power over me right now is some big fucking riot for you, isn't it? You're just using me like everyone else! Let me g-"

"Angel, that is enough," Alastor's voice was firm. Not scary or menacing like typical. It was a simple command without any maliciousness behind it. Angel's struggles grew less and less, but they continued nonetheless. "I'll admit, at first I came up here for a minute amount of entertainment. Can you conjure up a probable scenario of how I was supposed to know your feelings were as severe as this?" His voice was quiet yet strong. A combination that brought a sense of comfort to Angel Dust. "However, when I realized how terrible you really did feel, the hope in finding entertainment was a priority I was no longer looking to fulfill. Now I have a new priority."

Angel Dust was quiet for a minute, having stopped with his fruitless attempts at struggle and now waiting for Alastor to continue his sentence. When he didn't, Angel Dust spoke up. "Which is?"

Alastor, who had been contemplating his next course of action, moved so his forehead was leaning against the back of Angel Dust's head. "Making you understand your worth," Came Alastor's breathy voice. "I understand how Valentino is. Him and I don't necessarily meet eye to eye, if you will, much less Vox. But you must understand, my dear, the words he speaks about your worth and abilities are meaningless compared to reality. He doesn't know the real you. He only knows of your profession. He knows nothing of your personality, your abilities, your laugh, your smile. What he does to you is absolutely atrocious, and it disgusts me that someone of such high power would take advantage of someone as amazing as you, my dear." His mouth was moving at a mile minute compared to his brain that was severely lagging behind, otherwise he would've thought his words out more so they wouldn't sound as romantic. _What are these feelings,_ Alastor wondered? He felt an anger that he had never before felt. It was stirring dangerously in his stomach in a way that felt almost suffocating. If it weren't for Angel Dust in his arms, he would be going on a rampage to find one demon to take it all out on. Yet, he also felt his heart fluttering in a way he had never before experienced.

"You know me?" Angel Dust questioned with a choked up voice, his gaze directed towards his lap.

"I would like to think so." Alastor stated, one of his hands moving to hold one of Angel's.

A choked out sob met Alastor's ears. They perked up at the new sound before wilting down at the sound of Angel's sobs. _What a terrible sound,_ he thought. "Y'know," Angel said through his onslaught of tears, "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well," Alastor began, his thumb stroking the top of Angel's hand, "you should be told it more often."

The two sat there for a couple of moments in silence. It was no longer the tense sort of silence they had encountered just moments earlier, but a comfortable one now. The only sounds that could be heard faintly were Angel's occasional soft sniffle or a sob and Fat Nuggets's soft snores and oinks. The said piglet was now sat at Alastor's side, eyeing him in a way that Alastor would almost call eerily. Fat Nuggets had been somewhat alert before, but once Alastor had physically touched Angel Dust, the piglet hadn't taken his eyes off of the overlord. _Nice to know Angel Dust has a guard animal of sorts._

"Thanks, Al," Angel said softly, hand still intertwined with Alastor's. "I really needed this."

"Anytime, my dear," Alastor said softly, still wondering about the fluttering feeling in his chest and the possible newfound redness that dusted his cheeks. He moved so that he could get Angel Dust off of his lap, not that the taller demon weighed much because if Alastor was honest with himself, he believed that Angel Dust was underweight, which would be a conversation for the two at a later date. In a slow motion, their hands now apart, Alastor stood to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I-"

Angel Dust silenced the shorter demon with an out stretched hand with his palm facing towards the ceiling. "Stay?" The question was so innocent, and his eyes looked so _desperate_. As if Angel Dust really needed Alastor to stay. Angel Dust was oblivious to the looks of desperation, but he was overwhelmed with the feeling. When Cherri helped him through the recurring feelings and memories, she often stayed the entire night with him, but he knew that, as far as Alastor was concerned, he would be unable to meet up with Cherri. He needed _somebody_ , and right now, Alastor seemed like the perfect candidate. When his question was met with silence, Angel Dust felt the need to elaborate. "Ch-Cherri always stays. It helps me through the night in case something else bad happens. I don't want to be alone. I _can't_ be alone," Angel Dust grabbed a fistful of his bed sheets. "Please, stay with me?"

Alastor, who would normally respond with one of his signature _"Ha! No!"'s,_ felt himself unable to say no to Angel Dust. Especially right now. He looked so vulnerable, and though Alastor didn't think about it before, what _would_ Angel Dust do if another onslaught of thoughts and memories were to attack him when he's alone? The thought was enough to almost make Alastor drop his smile along with the constant thoughts of what Valentino had done to his Angel Dust.

Wait, did he just say _his?_ As if he owned Angel Dust?

While the thought wasn't undesirable to Alastor in the slightest, it terrified him.

Placing his hand back into Angel Dust's outstretched ones, Alastor gave a gentle smile. "Of course, my dear. Anything for you."

And that's how Alastor found himself in this newfound position, his body spooning the taller body of Angel Dust, arms wrapped around his waist, and lights dimmed completely out. At first, the position had been stressful considering his distaste of touch, but the longer he stayed like that, the more he found himself enjoying the contact with Angel Dust. There had been a couple times where Alastor could tell that Angel Dust was growing wary towards the touch Alastor was giving to Angel Dust, and Alastor couldn't say that he blamed the taller demon. Though it was widely known about the hotel that Alastor had a certain distaste for sex, Alastor could tell that Angel Dust had been tricked too many times to count.

Which brought Alastor to speak up to Angel Dust.

He wasn't aware if the Spider Demon was awake since the two had been in the said spooning position, as Angel called it, for maybe half an hour or so and Angel hadn't said a word other than a couple, _"Move your hands away from there,"_ or _"Stop touching me for a second,"._ Either way, Alastor still spoke up. "Angel Dust?" He whispered.

For a moment, he was only met with silence and started to believe that Angel Dust had in fact fallen asleep. That was, until, a small "Hm?" sounded out.

"You know, if you ever want me to take care of Valentino, all you have to do is tell me, and I'll take care of him for you, my dear."

Angel snuggled his head deeper into his pillow. "Don' bother." He said sleepily.

That answer definitely shocked Alastor. "Why ever not?" He asked louder than intended.

"Not worth it," Came Angel's tired response. Before Alastor could protest that it was indeed worth it, because to him it truly was, Angel cut him off. "Fighting him won't end it. 'Sides, it'll start a war no one wants. And you could get hurt. Can't have that."

There was that heating up of his face again. The fact that Angel cared about him was enough to make his heart palpitate in ways he never thought possible. He tightened his grip around Angel Dust's waist ever so slightly, making sure to not squeeze the arachnid. "I suppose," He hummed in feign agreement, "but if you ever need me to talk to him, amicably or not, just let me know. But I would also take immense pleasure in ripping his sorry being into two pieces."

"Al, hon," Alastor's face grew even brighter, "I'll keep that in mind, but if I'm honest, I didn't want to drag you or any of the others into this. Can we sleep now, please?"

Alastor, still slightly dazed by Angel Dust's use of a pet name answered with a weak, "Of course, my apologies, my dear. But please know, it's not a burden to tell us. We want to help you in anyway possible. And if that's me brutally murdering Valentino, then so be it."

"Right." Came Angel's soft voice followed by his gentle snores.

Alastor gave a gentle sigh, wanting nothing more than for Angel Dust to tell him to go and tear Valentino apart limb from limb. For a moment, Alastor took the time to ask himself, _what's stopping me?_ But he knew very well what was stopping him.

A little arachnid who was snuggled close to his chest while facing the wall.

Although Alastor's emotions had been through literal Hell and back that night, there was one thing he was certain of.

Valentino wasn't getting close to Angel Dust.

Ever again.


End file.
